


Suihkusektori

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, kämppikset, oh my god they were roommates, söpöstelyä huumorilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Harry ei kuitenkaan mahtunut kokonaan suihkusektorille, sillä Ron kattoi siitä suurimman osan.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley





	Suihkusektori

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

He kiiruhtivat sivukujalta kohti kotioveaan. Satoi kaatamalla. Harry kirosi, että oli tullut ehdottaneeksi oluella käymistä, muuten he olisivat voineet ilmiintyä vuoron päätyttyä suoraan kotinsa kynnykselle.

"Äkkiä!" hän äyskähti vilusta täristen.

"Joo, joo", Ron mutisi ja nirskautti oven auki. Harry työntyi ensimmäisenä sisään vähät välittäen kohteliaisuuksista.

"Menen suihkuun", hän ilmoitti, ennen kuin Ron ennätti edes sulkea ovea, ja suunnisti suoraan kylpyhuoneeseen.

Kuuma vesi oli orgastinen kokemus hänen kylmälle iholleen. Se pisteli ja poltteli, mutta tuntui samalla niin tajuttoman hyvältä, että Harry suorastaan hyrisi onnesta. Kunnes ovi kolahti ja suihkuverhon takaa kuului ilmiselviä riisumisen ääniä. Paita pesukoriin. Vyö auki. Farkut lattialle.

Harry rypisti kulmiaan.

"Ron?"

"No eikun Posityyhtynen. Tietenkin minä", Ron puuskahti ja änkesi Harryn taakse neliömetrin kokoiseen suihkusyvennykseen. "Tee tilaa."

"Mitä vittua? Suihku on varattu, jos et sattunut huomaamaan!" Harry pärskähti. Ron liiskasi hänet miltei vasten seinää pyrkiessään valuvan veden alle.

"Älä viitsi", Ron kurlasi kasvot vasten suihkua. Hän oli niin paljon pitempi Harrya, että hamstrasi kaiken veden itselleen.

"Voi helvetti!" Harry huusi ja tuuppi Ronia kauemmas. "Minä olin täällä ensin!"

"Hei! On tässä muillakin kylmä! Me mahdutaan tänne molemmat."

Harry tuhahti ja tunki takaisin kuuman veden alle. Suihkukoppi ei ollut vielä lämmennyt kunnolla ja kylmä ilma puski hänen iholleen. Hän ei kuitenkaan mahtunut kokonaan suihkusektorille, sillä Ron kattoi siitä suurimman osan. Hän yritti kallistua taemmas, mutta onnistui vain kolauttamaan takaraivonsa Ronin leukaan.

"Ei jumalauta!" hän ähkäisi. "Palelee! Ja varastat kaiken kuuman veden!"

Ron ei vastannut, kietoi vain gorillakätensä Harryn ympärille ja veti tämän itseään vasten. Harry jähmettyi yllätyksestä. Tuokion kuluttua hän kuitenkin huomasi lämpenevänsä mukavasti Ronin ja kuuman suihkun välissä. Hän päätti olla mainitsematta lainkaan, miten outoa oli, että he olivat Ronin kanssa suihkussa käytännössä katsoen sylikkäin.

"Mä olen yksi karvainen Hjalmar", Ron alkoi laulaa ja kurlasi välillä suihkuvettä, jota soljui hänen suuhunsa. "Oon suora niin kuin Eiffelin torni..."

Harry virnisti.

"Mä istun, kuten snautserit istuu ja ryhti on kuin Potterin Harryn..." Ron jatkoi kailottamistaan, ja Harry tyrskähti.

"Mitä tuo muka on?"

"Vanha klassikko", Ron kurlasi jälleen ennen kuin jatkoi: "Mä Bahamalle varmasti lähden. Ja elokuvatähtiä tiiraan... ja rahassa mä kylven kuin Roope ja sitä paitsi sua hirveesti rakastan!"

Harry jähmettyi ja käänsi hieman päätään. Oliko hän kuullut oikein?

"Mitä...?"

Ron rutisti Harrya hiukan lujempaa ja laski leukansa tämän olalle.

"Onko se niin paha?"

Harry empi hetken. Oli totta, että he olivat läheisiä, tekivät kaiken yhdessä. Jopa asuivat yhdessä. He olivat käytännössä katsoen pari, yhtä pientä asiaa lukuun ottamatta. Tai oikeastaan yhtä suurta, suorastaan valtavaa asiaa lukuun ottamatta. Mutta Ron oli kyllä oikeassa. Ei se ollut ollenkaan paha.

"Ei..." Harry sanoi lopulta ja nojasi poskensa vasten Ronin poskea. "Ei yhtään."

Harry tiesi, että Ron hymyili, sillä tämän poskilihas kiristyi hänen kasvojaan vasten. Hän kiersi sormensa Ronin sormien lomaan. Eikä sekään tuntunut oudolta.

"Se johtuu vain siitä, että..." Ron veti syvään henkeä ja jatkoi laulua: "Sä oot mun armain, sä olet minun bambi! Sä oot mun armain, mä olen sinun karmea hurjakemies!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tiedoksi ignoranteille, että Ron lauleli Hectorin Piironkinjalka-biisiä.


End file.
